The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator comprising an x-ray tube, a high voltage transformer feeding the x-ray tube, an inverter connected to the input of the high voltage transformer, and a mains (or power) rectifier feeding the inverter.
In the case of an X-ray diagnostic generator of this type, it is possible to select the feed frequency of the x-ray tube in the kHz-range; i.e., substantially higher than the mains frequency. On account of this high feed frequency, the high voltage transformer can be provided with a substantially smaller and more lightweight construction than in the case of an x-ray diagnostic generator which is operated with the mains frequency.